


Gorgeous

by FrazzledSquidz



Series: Us Together [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Kissing, M/M, they so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledSquidz/pseuds/FrazzledSquidz
Summary: The porn sequel





	

Jesper tossed Wylan’s shirt aside, nipping at his collarbone and trying to bring more color to his pale skin. The merchling always blushed deeply, but it only darkened his cheeks and ears and never dipped lower, unfortunately. 

Wylan was still in his lap, gasping above him and grabbing onto Jesper’s shoulders, his knees tightening sporadically around Jesper’s thin hips. He felt Wylan’s hands slide down and make quick work of the buttons on his waistcoat, which was shiny black. Jesper had traded his bright colors and patterns in for the more subdued fashion of the merch world, but he still dressed well. And refused to abandon his pistols. 

“Jes,” Wylan gasped above him as the sharpshooter moved up to nip and chew on his tender neck. He felt his waistcoat and shirt fall open, Wylan shoving them from his shoulders impatiently. 

“You know...” Jesper moved, biting gently at Wylan’s jaw. “There’s a perfectly good bed right behind us.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” he panted, and Jesper beamed. 

Wylan looked like a painting as he lay down on the dark bedspread, his red-gold curls artfully tousled around his head, his cheeks a delightful crimson, his bright blue eyes as clear as a summer sky in Novyi Zem. He had discarded his pants as he’d climbed up onto the bed, so the whole of his naked, glorious body was on display for Jesper, who quickly shoved his own pants down his hips and crawled up after him. 

“You are gorgeous,” Jesper murmured as he raked a hand through reddish curls and kissed him hungrily, setting his body down to press all along Wylan’s. 

Wylan sighed into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Jesper’s shoulders and bucking his hips up impatiently. Jesper slipped his tongue into his mouth as his free hand journeyed down, stroking the smooth expanse of Wylan’s chest before venturing down, down, and dipping in, causing Wylan to twitch and gasp in pleasure. 

He was still loose from this morning. The fact made Jesper groan and dig his head into Wylan’s shoulder, longing spiking through him sharply. He moved his hand to stroke up Wylan’s cock, pressing his lips to his ear as he asked, “Where’s the slick?”

Wylan groaned and threw his arms over his head, stretching upwards. “Under the pillow… somewhere.”

Jesper pumped him slowly, nipping at the shell of Wylan’s ear. “Hurry,” he breathed. He was impatient but mostly he just loved to see Wylan desperate.

“Saints,” Wylan sighed in frustration after a few moments, flipping onto his stomach for a more thorough investigation. 

Jesper plastered himself to his back, rubbing his ass and nipping at his shoulders. Absently he wondered if he could fabrikate the glass bottle to them, but he quickly shoved the thought away. He was trying to develop his powers with a local trainer, but he still didn’t like to talk about it very much, or think about it. It would mean examining so many aspects of his life, maybe even his personality, that he wasn’t quite prepared to do yet. He knew he couldn’t go along as he had been but… he couldn’t face the sudden change all at once. He just couldn’t. 

“Here,” Wylan gasped, pushing the bottle of oil down the bed. “Here.”

Jesper uncorked the bottle, coated three fingers, and slid two of them into Wylan smoothly, causing the other boy to groan loudly and pull his knees up under him, granting Jesper more access. He draped his lanky frame over Wylan’s warm back again, biting at his ear, neck, shoulders, any part of him that he could reach while he twisted his fingers inside of him.

“Jes,” Wylan gasped around a moan thrusting his hips back impatiently. 

“Yes, gorgeous?” he murmured into his ear. Wylan’s breath left him in a stuttered rush as he slid a third finger in, his hand flying up to grip Jesper’s where it was braced on the bed above his shoulder. The other one twisted into the sheets below his chest as Wylan shoved his hips back, desperate noises falling from his lips. 

After a few more minutes of stretching and listening to the delightful sounds Wylan was making, Jesper slid his fingers out and used the remaining oil for himself. He rose up on his knees, lacing his fingers through Wylan’s with one hand while the other gripped his pale hip, and slowly slid in. Wylan choked out a noise, arching his back and hanging his rosy head, just inviting Jesper to bite at the nape of his neck, which he did with pleasure. 

When Jesper was fully sheathed inside him he paused to let Wylan adjust, panting wildly. Finally the merchling nodded, and he started moving in earnest, pounding into the smaller boy. 

Though Wylan hadn’t been intimate with anyone before Jesper, he was quick and enthusiastic learner. And what had started with Jesper joking about giving old places better memories turned into them having sex in almost every room of the house, minding Wylan’s mother and the servants, of course. It helped sate some of Jesper’s restless energy, especially during long meetings where merchants liked to use polite language to try and intimidate the two boys, but mostly it was just a fantastic way to make a day together even better. 

“Je- Jesper,” he whined, gripping his hand even tighter. 

Jesper huffed out a laugh and picked up his pace, slamming into Wylan over and over. He adjusted his thrusts slightly to hit that spot inside of his lover that made him cry out and throw his head back, squirming under Jesper deliciously. He shifted his hold on Wylan’s hip down to his dick, pumping him along with his thrusts as close as he could in his pleasure-hazy state. 

“Saints, Saints, Saints,” Wylan chanted, voice high and strung-out. He dug his forehead into the mattress and mindlessly moved back against Jesper twice before he was shouting and coming in long spurts onto the bedding. 

Jesper gasped in pleasure as Wylan clamped down around him, managing a couple more thrusts before he was coming as well, groaning through his own orgasm. 

Panting, he pulled out carefully and flopped over onto his back, well away from the wet spot, pulling Wylan over with him. Wylan pushed sweaty curls from his forehead as he rested against the Zemeni’s heaving chest, curling an arm around him despite the mess they made. 

“Good job, team,” Jesper announced once they got their breath back.

Wylan snorted. “Are you congratulating yourself?”

“I’m congratulating _us_ , merchling. Do pay attention.” 

He chuckled and planted a kiss on Jesper’s chest, snuggling up to him happily. “We should always do this after meetings.”

Jesper laughed, bringing his other arm around to wrap Wylan up in a hug. “Did I ever tell you that you’re my favorite?”

Wylan hummed, tangling their legs together and dropping another kiss on his collarbone. “I guess you’re pretty great, too.”

“That’s what I aspire to be: ‘pretty great.’” He felt Wylan smile against his chest. “We should nap.”

“Agreed,” Wylan managed around a yawn. 

“And then take advantage of that enormous tub in the bathroom.” Jesper grinned as Wylan laughed, feeling content in all the best ways.


End file.
